Ya no somos niños
by MikiMalfoy
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione se unen de una forma especial. Su relación se vuelve más intensa en medio de la guerra. Empieza suave y termina muy M .


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y sus personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Jk Rowling, pero tu eso ya lo sabes.

 **Sumary** : Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione se unen de una forma especial. Su relación se vuelve más intensa en medio de la guerra. Empieza suave y termina muy M+.

Ya no somos niños.

Capitulo 1.

* * *

Finales de Agosto y el sol no brillaba como siempre. Perdido en ese pensamiento mientras se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de su vieja silla de madera, Ron Weasley se sobresaltó cuando Pig picoteó su ventana. Dejó la pluma en el papel vacío para dejar pasar a la lechuza que ululaba nerviosa. Con impaciencia, deshizo el cordón que ataba el canuto al tobillo del animal y se sentó sobre la cama a leer el pergamino. La nota era breve, emborranada. No parecía de ella, pero lo era.

 _Lo haré esta tarde._

No necesitaba más, ni siquiera una firma, para saber que Hermione le estaba comunicando que la decisión estaba tomada desde antes de abandonar Hogwarts y que no había marcha atrás. Arrugó la nota contra su pecho notando aquel dolor en las letras temblorosas. De repente el día se estaba volviendo gris al otro lado de la ventana. Volvió a su escritorio y agarró la pluma con el puño, salpicando el papiro beige con pequeñas motas de tinta negra.

 _Ven a casa. Te estaré esperando fuera._

Ron ató la nota a las patas de su cansada lechuza y le acarició la piel sobre el pico. Pig cerró los ojos al contacto y abrió el vuelo. Mientras la observaba alejarse se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor recordarle que no era necesario, que su familia y la orden los protegerían, pero en el fondo sabía que debatir con ella era una batalla perdida.

* * *

Ya anochecía en Devon. Ron Weasley seguía de pie frente a la Madriguera, escrutando el alrededor esperando la llegada de su amiga con cierta desesperación en el pecho. Los campos se iluminaban con la luz de las estrellas y de la casa a sus espaldas. Aún con la nota fuertemente agarrada en su mano izquierda, como si de alguna forma metafísica le estuviera dando la mano a ella.

Ignoraba el ruido de platos y conversaciones ahogadas que llegaban desde la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Sus sentidos estaban concentrados en escuchar únicamente su llegada.

-Ron…¡Ron!

Se giró lentamente y vio a su madre asomada en la puerta.

\- Hijo, ¿qué haces? Llevas ahí todo el día. – Su voz denotaba preocupación. Dentro de la casa Arthur y sus hermanos seguían conversando con atención disimulada. Estaba raro desde que volvía de Hogwarts pero hoy estaba especialmente ausente. Podía haber estado tres horas ahí fuera, mirando al frente, sin mover un músculo – Vamos, entra de una vez, la cena ya está lista.

-No tengo hambre mamá.- dijo volviendo a observar el horizonte. Ella suspiró

-Hijo… ¿ocurre algo?

 _¿Qué si ocurre algo?_ Pensó. _Voldemort está dejando partes de su alma por todo el mundo, convirtiéndose casi en inmortal, Harry está sólo, tenemos una misión secreta, Dumbledore ha muerto, todos estamos en peligro y ella está pasando por el peor momento de su vida mientras yo sigo estoy aquí plantado, de brazos cruzados, esperando si llega y ¿y si no llega? Soy un imbécil. Debería haber ido a buscarla._

-No. Entraré enseguida. – Dijo únicamente, callando así sus pensamientos.

Molly sabía que mentía y que había algo muy profundo en los pensamientos de su hijo. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que ese tono mustio y grave salía desde el dolor. Volvió a la casa fingiendo demasiado bien una sonrisa, frotándose las manos en el delantal antes de servir la sopa de verduras.

A fuera, Ron notó un ligero movimiento entre el campo de mazorcas. La adrenalina actuó por él, haciéndole correr con el corazón encogido. ¿Por qué se apareció ahí? ¿Por qué no enfrente de la casa? Saltó un pequeño charco y siguió corriendo entre las afiladas hojas, varita en mano. No la veía pero su intuición sabría encontrarla como siempre lo había hecho.

Y ahí estaba. En el suelo, hecha un ovillo, algo húmeda porque llovía en Londres capital. Se abrazaba a si misma temblorosa y levantó la mirada al tiempo que Ron se acercaba a ella a paso lento.

\- Ya está. – dijo únicamente, con su voz rota y los ojos enrojecidos.

Ya está hecho. Hermione Granger ya no es hija de nadie. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella, ignorando la gravilla incrustándose a través de la tela del pantalón y la abrazo fuerte, acunándola en medio de la nada.

-Ya está- repitió el en un susurro tranquilizador. – Hiciste lo mejor. Ahora están a salvo y tu también.

Ella rompió a llorar agarrándose fuerte a su camisa de cuadros. Jamás olvidaría el frío de aquel día, el dolor desgarrador de su pecho confrontándose a la sensación cálida y protectora de los brazos de su amigo. El olor de la tierra humeda en verano y el jabón neutro del pelo de Ron. Cierto toque de menta de la impronta de sus dientes. Las caricias en su espalda y en su pelo que parecían curar cicatrices en el alma. Su voz susurrándole al oído que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Tenía frío. Se hizo un ovillo con el edredón de parches de la cama que ocupaba en la habitación de Ginny y miró a la ventana. Fuera llovía y el viento mecía las hojas del sicomoro de los Weasley. Podría imaginarse el columpio de madera que colgaba de su rama más ancha, bailando como un loco con el viento de aquella noche de principios de Otoño.

Pensar en el columpio le trajo recuerdos de su infancia y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no derramar ni una sola lágrima más, mientras que en su memoria su madre quince años más joven, con flequillo espeso, coleta ladeada y uno de esos vestidos que usaba los domingos, la sonreía esperándola al final del tobogán. O como su padre se rascaba la cabeza cuando se le antojaba un globo con forma de algún personaje animado y al final acababa comprándole dos.

El corazón dolía. Dolía mucho. Su madre solía decir que no había nada que un buen tazón de leche caliente no arreglara, y decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse uno que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

Pero en lugar de bajar la escalera, sus pies eligieron ir por otro camino y terminó subiendo los escalones hacia el tercer piso. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta hasta llegar a la raída puerta de madera de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

Lo pensó durante unos minutos y reconsideró que tal vez no era tan tarde y que una charla nocturna le vendría mejor que la leche. Giró el pomo decidida y Ron, ya tumbado en la cama boca arriba y con los brazos tras la cabeza, parecía como si estuviera esperando por ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Poco a poco levantó los pesados párpados de nuevo para acostumbrarse, despacio, a la cegadora luz de la mañana que hacía relucir las paredes naranjas como si estuviera en el mismísimo núcleo de la tierra.

Aún llevaba puesta la camisa de cuadros de Ron. Le quedaba grande y su olor sempiterno la hacía sentirse reconfortada. Aspiró de nuevo y sintió entonces un peso ligero alrededor de su cintura. Entre sorprendida y apacible, se giró lentamente para ver al pequeño de los varones Weasley abrazarla tiernamente mientras dormía.

-Buenos días – susurró el con voz adormilada mientras inhalaba largamente por la nariz.

-Buenos días – respondió adormilada.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo más despejado, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Ella recordó como había llegado, echa un manojo de nervios, después de que sus propios padres le preguntaran quién era ella y qué hacía en su casa. Su madre agarraba el borde de la camisa de su padre con preocupación. Ella había pedido disculpas y tomando su bolso mágico salió corriendo a la avenida.

Podía haberlo hecho mejor. Podía haberlo hecho mientras dormían y así no tener que pasar por la desagradable sensación de que sus propios padres la observaran como una desconocída. Como una loca que se había colado en su casa con un palo en la mano. Podía haberse desaparecido en cualquier cabina telefónica de la avenida, mucho antes de llegar a Primrose Hill.

Pero necesitaba comprobar que sus padres realmente la habían olvidado. Necesitaba sentir la adrenalina de correr varios minutos sin ningún rumbo. Necesitaba notar aquellas breves gotas de lluvia fresca en la cara que le despejaran el cruel sentimiento de desamparo.

Había dejado de correr cuando las piernas le flaquearon y por primera vez, había sido inconsciente al no asegurarse que ningún muggle estaba cerca para desaparecerse. Y en cuanto piso el suelo seco del maizal de los Weasley, y observó aquella casa de estructura imposible, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Hermione? – Ron detuvo una lagrima en su ojo derecho. – Eh ¿Qué…?

-Estoy bien- escondió el rostro en el cuello de su camiseta y el la estrechó en sus brazos.

De alguna manera, era imposible sentirse desamparada si Ron estaba a su lado.

* * *

Hermione se había despertado temprano y se había ido a su habitación, por tercera vez desde que estaba en la madriguera. Ron se vistió, hizo la cama y bajó a desayunar. No eran más de las diez pero toda la casa estaba en pie. La señora Weasley ponía a escurrir la ultima taza de café

-Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días tesoro.

-¿Dónde están Ginny y Hermione?

\- Ginny está en su habitación, ayudándome a arreglar los visillos. Hermione ha salido al granero. – Dijo ofreciéndole una taza del armario. Ron la llenó de leche fría y dio un par de pasos al frente para observar el terreno a través de la ventana pero no se podía ver a su amiga desde ahí. - ¿Cómo la ves, Ron?

\- Bien, mejor. – dijo sin darse la vuelta- Poco a poco.

La señora Weasley suspiró mirando la figura de su hijo, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza. Ron había crecido tanto los últimos años. Y no solo en altura. El chico era ahora un hombre firme, responsable, y con muchas más cargas a sus hombros de lo que parecía. Ya no se quejaba nunca. Ya nunca pedía nada.

* * *

Caminó unos metros hasta llegar al granero. Según se acercaba podía escuchar mas fuerte el aleteo y algunos graznidos de gallina. Estaba rodeado por el maizal y un pequeño jardín con rosas donde Molly cultivaba gardenias.

Respiró hondo. Hoy hacía un sol estupendo y el campo invitaba a quedarse. Hermione salió del granero con un cubo metálico y las gallinas revolotearon hacia ella. Llevaba su camisa de cuadros desabotonada y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. Hermione sonreía a las gallinas mientras lanzaba puñados de pienso.

-Vamos, que no cunda el pánico.- Oyo que les decía arrojando otro puñado.- Hay para todas.

-No creo que puedan entenderte- dijo con sorna su amigo, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ya te has levantado?

-Si, y no estabas allí. – dijo guardándose las manos en los bolsillos vaqueros. Los dos se sonrojaron al instante y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. – Quiero decir, que hoy no me has avisado que te ibas.

-Lo siento – respondió avergonzada, mirando al suelo- no quise despertarte.

-No importa- Hubo un minuto de silencio- ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?

-Oh, sí. -Su sonrisa parecía sincera- ¿Y tu?

-Sí.

Ron observó como Hermione guardaba el cubo ya vacío y se acercarba a el.

* * *

-Bueno ¿Cómo me veo?

Hermione rompió el silencio. Había entrado en su cuarto para que le diera una opinión sincera sobre su indumentaria para la boda. Llevaba un vestido rojo y unos zapatos altos del mismo color. Olía a la fragancia de lilas que él mismo la había regalado las navidades pasadas y en su cuello relucía una pequeña lágrima de espinela.

Oh, es de mi madre.- dijo llevándose la mano a la piedra y acariciándola suavemente- Cogí algunas cosas suyas…ya sabes, como recuerdo. – Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en sus labios. Ron no podía dejar de mirarla.- También tengo un reloj de mi padre, puedo prestártelo. No creo que le importe. De todas formas, pensará que le he robado.

Cuando la sonrisa pasó de la nostalgia a la tristeza, Ron se levantó de la cama donde estaba observándola sentado, como empujado por un resorte invisible

– Estás preciosa.- Le sonrió, ofreciendole el brazo – ¿Vamos?

Hermione se agarró al brazo que le ofrecía con recelo y luego sonrió mientras le colocaba la corbata verde con la mano libre.

-Seremos los más guapos de la boda. – Dijo él mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo dudo mucho, la novia es Fleur.

-Oh, bueno. En ese caso yo seré el más guapo de la boda y tu la segunda más guapa.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el hombro y ambos rieron mientras bajaban las escaleras.

* * *

Todos los invitados se encontraban en la carpa del buffete y los camareros paseaban con torres de bandejas llenas de comida en perfecto equilibrio y bebidas de toda clase. Fleur y Bill hablaban animadamente con las primas de la veela, Ginny y Gabrielle. Hacia ellas se acercó un camarero con una bandeja llena de pequeños bizcochos con cremas de todos los sabores y cóctails de colores brillantes con diminutas bengalas en su interior. Hermione se mordió el labio observando aquellas vistosas bebidas.

\- Deberíamos ir y felicitarlos. – Dijo queriendo dar un paso al frente cuando Ron, sin quererlo, le cerró el paso con su robusto brazo para tomar tres cervezas de mantequilla de otro mozo.

\- Tendremos tiempo suficiente después – dijo ofreciéndole una a Harry. Hermione le lanzó una última mirada de añoranza a aquellos cóctails tan coloridos y apetecibles que se alejaban con el hombre del uniforme. – Hermione, vamos.

Siguió a los dos chicos y se sentó entre ambos en la mesa de Luna. Resignada tomó la cerveza de mantequilla que no compaginaba nada con el aspecto delicado que quería representar esa noche. Hablaron de Quidditch, de la plantación de blowtuckles de los Lovegood y de la noche tan agradable a pesar del tiempo loco de los últimos meses. Luna aseguraba que Bill tenía un Horned Serpent escondido en el viejo cobertizo, pero Ron negaba aquello porque de haber traido un Horned, se lo habría enseñado.

\- Me gusta esta canción – Dijo la chica rubia cortando toda conversación para levantarse a bailar. En medio de la pista hacía movimientos extravagantes como si tocara un arpa invisible y de repente, daba vueltas sobre si misma con los brazos abiertos.

\- Es fenomenal ¿verdad? – sonrió el pelirrojo. Harry asentía, aunque su mirada parecía buscar a otra persona entre el bullicio de la pista de baile.

Hermione, en cambio, ahogó la diminuta punzada de celos con un nuevo trago a la cerveza de mantequilla. Claro, podían ser extravagantes sus movimientos, pero lo cierto es que su rubia melena larga al vuelo, y su cuerpo delgado y definido dentro de aquel vestido blanco la hacían parecer una preciosa hada de los bosques. Y a ella ya le dolían los zapatos.

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre de amarillo? – Dijo Victor con sorna llevándose su botellín a la boca. Se sentó en asiento vacío de Luna, entre ella y Harry. Su mano libre estaba apoyada sobre el posamanos de su silla.

\- Es Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de una de nuestras amigas. – respondió Ron con desagrado y se levantó de su asiento con prisa. Se dirigió a Hermione sin ceremonias– Vamos a bailar.

No fue una pregunta, más bien una orden, pero ella asintió aceptando su mano y se dejó llevar hacia el fondo de la pista. Cuando se detuvieron y Ron se posicionó frente a ella, todo su mal humor se había evaporado de repente.

\- ¿Sabes bailar? –Preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada.

\- Pues claro que sé. – Respondió haciéndose el ofendido

La tomó por la cintura con algo de violencia y luego relajó el tono de sus manos avergonzado. Dio un paso al frente demasiado largo y casi pisa el pie de Hermione que rió divertida.

– Tomé clases con mi madre este verano, lo que pasa es que estoy nervioso. – se disculpó.

\- No hay motivo para estar nervioso – dijo ella parándole para marcarle el ritmo. Adelante y atrás. Adelante y atrás. Ambos se concentraron en el movimiento de sus pies – Sólo es una boda.

No era por la boda. Ni por la gente que los rodeaba.

* * *

Se despertó temprano por primera vez esa semana. El aire estaba frío y húmedo aún, pero entraban los rayos de sol por las ventanas. Ron respiró profundamente, inhalando el olor a café recién hecho y disfrutando unos minutos más del calor reconfortante de su cama y se puso en pie.

Hermione no estaba en la estancia. Harry dormía a pierna ligera.

Caminó en calcetines hacia la repisa de la cocina, se sirvió una taza caliente con tres cucharadas de azúcar y se asomó la ventana. La nieve comenzaba a derretirse, el largo invierno parecía estar llegando a su fín y Ron sentía que por fin había algo bueno en mucho tiempo.

Su amiga entró en su campo de visión, parecía estar buscando algo con aquellos movimientos lentos y en la expresión decidida en su mirada. Dio un largo sorbo a su café alzando una ceja, preguntandose qué estaría haciendo tan temprano. Ella se mordió el labio y siguió su camino. Disparó con la varita hacia algún lugar y se asustó con su propia explosión. Él reprimió una carcajada, haciendo burbujear la infusión. Un conejo blanco de manchas grises salió huyendo entre los arbustos. Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza como cuando sabe que hay determinadas cosas para lo que no está hecha y se deja caer cerca de un tronco derrotada.

Da un último sorbo a su taza, la deja sobre la mesa de madera desgastada, se calza las botas sin atarse los cordones y se viste un abrigo. Antes de salir de la tienda toma la pequeña mantita del sofá y se peina el pelo con la mano libre.

\- Hey – dice acercándose a ella

\- Hey – responde ella desanimada.

\- ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

Se encoje de hombros y recibe la manta de su amigo, que se sienta a su lado.

\- Ya sabía yo que eras incapaz de matar a una mosca – se rie el pelirrojo y ella se sonrroja.

\- ¿Me has estado observando?- pregunta haciendo avergonzar al muchacho sin quererlo – Yo solo quería hacer algo útil.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Algo útil?- Le mira desconcertado. – Hermione posiblemente seas la persona más útil que conozco.

Ella sonríe de medio lado, agradecida por el cumplido.

-No desde que estoy aquí- suspira- No he encontrado nada. No entiendo nada. He estado dos meses leyendo cuentos para niños, Ron.

Suspira de nuevo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

\- ¿Y matar a un pobre conejito lo arreglaría todo?

Se rien con tristeza mientras se toman de las manos bajo la manta. A veces existían esos gestos entre ellos, cuando estaban solos. Eran gestos genuinos, naturales y reconfortantes y no recordaban en qué momento la vida comenzó a unirlos tanto.

\- Nunca pensé que tuviera que matar para sobrevivir.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- No me refiero solo al conejo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Crees que en el momento de la verdad...? – dudó - ¿Seré capaz de….?

El dio apretó con suavidad su pequeña mano fría.

-¿Si serás capaz de defenderte? No me cabe duda.

Ella le mira.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Él le devuelve una mirada intensa y sobrecogedora, llena de respuestas.

Simplemente lo sé.

* * *

Caminó hacia ella y la brisa le trajo el aroma a su perfume. El perfume que el le regaló. En cierta manera era reconfortante pensar que el aroma de Hermione era suyo. Se detuvo tras su espalda, se rozaban brevemente. Ella notó su presencia y se recargó contra el. El no la abrazó, porque no era necesario. Era un idioma que solo ellos entendían.

\- Hace buen día.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Habéis decidido algo?

\- Iremos mañana por la mañana.

\- Bien.

Volvieron al cómodo silencio. Se referían a la visita que le harían a Lovegood para preguntarle por aquel extraño símbolo que le conectaba con el libro de Dumbledore. Para sorpresa de Ronald, Hermione se giró esta vez. Colocó su mano derecha en su pecho, sobre el corazón, recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos.

Algo estaba cambiando en su comunicación no verbal. Desde hacía tiempo existía cierta armonía entre sus movimientos de forma que los dos se sentían protegidos y protectores el uno del otro, pero jamás habían tenido un contacto tan íntimo como el de ese momento, tan a la vista de cualquiera.

Y sin embargo había sucedido tan natural como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. Ron movió sus brazos lentamente alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia así. Hundió la nariz en su pelo y aspiró de nuevo su aroma. Sin darse cuenta se balanceó hacia los lados. Hermione cerró los ojos.

* * *

De nuevo una explosión, esta vez muy cerca. Ella gateo hacia él. El estiró sus brazos y la trajo hacía si, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Lanzó una maldición. El edificio tembló y el techo comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Las manos del guardían absorbieron el impacto de trozos de arcilla y ladrillo cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Escucharon a Harry lanzar un improperio con ímpetu y hubo una explosión seguida de unos segundos de calma.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione asustada. Era un manojo de pelos y nervios.

\- Nací para esto. –bromeó el.

Ella sonrió con la cara llena de polvo y ligeros cortes. Sus rostros demasiado cercanos se miraron de nuevo con aquella intensidad. En medio del peligro, el la besó.

Fue un beso breve y penetrante, fruto de aquella adrenalina. La miró a los ojos unos segundos más antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano. Corrieron hacia Harry escondido tras la mesa, _expeliarmus_ a un mortífago en la cocina, _Petrificu totallus_ a otro cerca de la puerta, se lanzaron hacia su amigo tomados de las manos y se la ofrecieron al unísono. Desaparecieron del hogar de los Lovegood a salvo.

* * *

Ron volvió a la cabaña después de su turno nocturno de vigilia. Dejó la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa, se sentó en la silla de madera y sin hacer ruido se descalzó las botas. Observó a sus amigos dormir plácidamente, algo imposible si no fuera por aquel té sin pesadillas de su madre que Hermione, preparada para todo, había metido en el bolso.

Se preguntó si debería despertar a Harry o dejarle descansar un poco más. Pero la infusión estaba empezando a hacerle efecto a él también y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se acercaba a la litera y zarandeaba al chico que dormía arriba.

\- Vamos Harry, es tu turno.

\- ¿Ya son las cuatro?

\- Las cuatro y diez. – dijo bostezando.

Suspiró buscando sus gafas a ciegas

\- Creo que sería mejor cambiar los turnos. Prefiero aguantar una noche completa que dormir sólo cuatro horas.

Ron asintió, era algo que llevaba pensando desde hacía semanas, pero no tenía ánimo para decir nada. Se dejó caer agotado en la cama de abajo. Hermione estaba encogida contra la pared. Harry también se dejó caer a su lado para colocarse las botas. Después se levantó. Ron pensó que no tenía fuerzas para hacer lo mismo y cruzar los cuatro pasos que había hasta su cama. Aquella infusión era realmente potente, especialmente cuando la preocupación invadía la mente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir ahí? – bromeó su amigo.

El se giró y miró a Hermione dormida.

-¿Crees que le importaría?

Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido. Luego recordó algunos momentos incomodos donde había roto cierta atmosfera de intimidad entre ambos y relajó su expresión.

-No. No creo que le importe.

Ron asintió y se tumbó al lado de la chica, cubriéndose con el cobertor.

-Buenas noches Ron.

\- Mphhmh…- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

* * *

Fin del capítulo uno.

Hasta aquí todo muy suave. Lo _hardcore_ llegará después.

 **XXX Miki**


End file.
